My Mother's Wedding
by percasm
Summary: fic abt hw percy and annabeth became friends again after BoTL. Also abt sally's wedding. Review. my 1st fan fic.
1. Invitation

_(Percy's POV_)

"Mom? Why are we inviting Annabeth?"

"Honey, she's you're friend. Best friend to be precise."

"Ya, well that was, like, before she told me she loves Luke."

"Who's Luke?"

"The guy that Annabeth is in love with, and the mortal host for Kronos!"

"Oh. Him,"

"Back to the point! I'm still not sure we should invite Annabeth. I mean, ya she's my best friend but she's been ignoring me since like the last day of camp."

"No! I think she's a nice girl and we should invite her. As far as not talking to you, I'm sure she had her reasons." Leave it to mom to make things more complicated. I mean, I tried to contact her a thousand times: Iris-Messages, email, calls, texts, you name it. She didn't even call for my no, Annabeth just left me standing there like a complete fool on top of Half-Blood Hill.

"Fine. And Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll try and talk to her."

Okay, I should explain to you the situation right now. We're just sorting the invitations for the wedding. Last summer, my mom's boyfriend, Paul had proposed to my mom and now the wedding is in March, two months from now. And my mom (gods bless her) is completly freaking out...

"Percy, did you start looking for a tux?"

"Yes mom. Me and Paul already went, gave the fittings, and we're gonna go collect them in about a week."

"Oh, thank the gods!"

_(Annabeth's POV)_

Ugh. When ever I start working on my laptop or doing my homework, some sort of interruption has to occur! Okay, back up. I just started on my Biology homework when my stepmom, Caarine, came in to give me my mail. It's a wedding card. Hmmm, wonder who it could be. Slowly, I opened the card and turns out to be Sally and Paul. I knew they would have a happily ever after. Gods, I sound like an Aphrodite girl.

"Dad! Can I go and attend Sally and Paul's wedding?

"Who?"

"Percy's parents."

"Oh. Of course! Just when is it?"

"Umm, March 13th."

"Perfect. You can go."

"Thanks Dad!"

"And here's the money for the dress. You got to look good you know," my dad chuckled with a grin.


	2. Rehersal Dinner

**Annabeth's POV **_(At the Rehearsal Dinner)_

Well, my flight landed yesterday night and I spent the whole day today with a couple of old friends in New York. I'm actually quite nervous about the dinner, even though my fatal flaw is pride. I met Sally and Paul this morning; I went to their place actually. Percy, as usual, was fast asleep. Sally says he's been working really hard; in fact he finished half the planning of the reception himself. Okay, I don't think that this is the boy that went with me into the labyrinth. But it's been seven months since I last spoke to him, heck I didn't even call for his birthday. I'm sure he probably even doesn't want to see me now. Anyways, back to the present, the doors pulled open and in walked Percy, Sally, and Paul; welcomed by a huge round of applause from all the guests.

_(A While Later)_

"Percy, aren't your friends from school here?"

"They couldn't make it today the football team won first place so the celebration party is today."

"Oh. Well what about Grover and Annabeth?"

"I'm just looking for them."

"Well look no more!" our buddy Grover said. Followed by a smiling Percy looking around to see us (me and Grover) standing right behind him.

"G-man! Where have you been? "This was followed by a fist pound.

"You know, helping out a little at camp and convincing nature spirits to help…for the upcoming… err… war…" Grover replied uneasily.

Percy just closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and turned to me.

"Hey Annabeth," he said a bit too coldly.

"Percy! Be nice! What did we agree?" Sally whispered loud enough for Percy, Grover, and me to hear. Immediately, Seaweed Brain seemed to realize how that came out a bit more harshly than needed. His eyes lightened up and he said and did something that left me shocked for like ten minutes:

"Annabeth! Gods, I've missed you so much! Where have you been?" While giving me a hug. I'm sure all the satyrs know about my little crush for Percy. Yes, there I said it. I have a crush on Percy Jackson, the same boy who might die in a couple months. I know Grover knows because he was giving me the _don't –worry-I-won't-tell-anyone_ look. And plus he has the emotions reading thing…

"Hey Percy! Ugh gods your taller than me now! I have to look up to talk to you now!" I replied returning the hug.

"Ah well, things change" he smiled.

**Percy's POV **_(After the rehearsal dinner with Sally)_

"Well mom, that went well, don't you think?"

"Did you see the way Annabeth looked at you?"

"Mom! Seriously? "

"Well yes. Honey did you send that gift you bought her for Christmas?"

"Ya. I would've sent by Hermes Express but I'm out of drachmas. I spent them all on her."

"Anyways, did you keep the rings carefully?"

"Yes mom. There kept really safely on my dresser. Relax!" Gods, mom was freaking out.

**This chapter is kinda sucky…. Review! =D **


End file.
